The Newest Member
by CSCreations
Summary: Emma and Killian are celebrating their 3 month anniversary when they find out they are expecting their baby.


3 months after the wedding everything is back to normal in the town of Storybrook. This was Emma and Killian's 3 month anniversary and everything was perfect. They were finally happy. No monsters and no fairytale crisis on their way. One of these days, Emma had learnt that she was pregnant with their child. Their happiness was now immeasurable. Their baby would soon be in their lives, their small product of true love. The news were that fresh that only them knew them. They were actually considering it if they should delay telling her parents and the town about it because it was a little after their wedding, but they knew deep down that everyone would love the new member of the family.

Emma and Killian were now leaving their home to celebrate their anniversary in that local restaurant they had gone for their first date. Dressed up like that day, they closed the door and they were ready to pass from her parent's house to announce them the news. When they entered their apartment they found the Charmings arguing about her brother's night shifts. The last thing Emma wanted to see right now was her parents arguing. But she was so happy that this didn't change her mood. The arguing was not their thing. But sometimes when they had decided to argue, they could wreck the whole loft.

"Hey, guys slow down. As soon as we get back we will find a way to solve this. But now, Killian and I have to tell you something" She said and smiled. Snow and Charming's attention was on her for about a minute, then…

"Who put Nil's pampers on his bed?" Snow said quite angry.

"Snow, I was just changing him" David said trying to calm her down. Emma had disappointed and Killian saw that.

"Come on, they will solve this together let's go" He said and put his arm on her shoulder to leave.

"Ok, guys! I will see you tomorrow I guess" She said and they left.

The night at the restaurant was perfect. They had finally the chance to discuss about their baby. Their nursery, their room, if a part of the decoration would a ship or a beanstalk to remind their first adventure together. When she finished eating her onion rings, _damn hormones_ , she wanted more. These past two days she was craving literary everything a healthy pregnant woman would crave like chocolates, pasta and grilled cheese. _Oh, god how much she loved grilled cheese._ It was the third thing in a row to love after Killian and her baby of course. Emma touched Killian's hand lovingly and said with a voice almost begging:

"Killian, I crave more onion rings. Can we pack some for home?" She said and he raised his left eyebrow.

"Sure love, anything that my child needs" He said smiling as he went to order them.

When they left the restaurant, they sat on a bench with view at sea. Killian's leather jacket was now around her shoulders as they both staring the horizon.

"What is it, love?" He said and noticed her upset face

"I don't like seeing them like this" She said

"Swan, don't worry your parents do that sometimes but they always manage to pass through their problems at the end" He said

"It's not only that. They wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell them about our baby and I was so happy to tell them and then I felt bad" She said

"I know, my love but I am certain in few hours they will completely forget about it, hush now I don't want you to be agitated, it's not good for our duckling" He said as she was leaning towards him to sit on his feet.

"Duckling, eh? I like it" She said and looked the bag with the onion rings and took them.

"These cravings will get me crazy. I will eat them now" She said as she took an onion ring and ate it. She was finally satisfied. Thus, she put her hand to rest on her belly as she was slowly caressing it. What she didn't expect was Killian's hand slowly resting on hers. Together the two hands protected the infant who nested inside.

"I love you, Emma and our duckling" He said as he leaned his face to kiss her.

"And I you, both of you" She said lovingly, as she tried to take another onion ring to eat but Killian took it from her.

"Enough, Swan. You're not giving my child another of this garbage. I allowed you to buy them in order to eat them one by one. Not the whole " He said and took the bag from her.

"Killian, please I need it" She begged.

"No, Swan. At least, not until we get back home" He said

"Fine" She hummed

"When do you say we pay your parents a visit. To see if they're okay and for you not to worry anymore?" He asked and Emma nodded as the couple stood up, their arms hugged and kissed one more time before going to her parents.

When they knocked the door, Emma found her mother hugging her and greeting her like nothing had happened a few hours ago.

"See? I told you" Killian winked at her.

"So, are you guys fine now?" She said as David put his arms around Snow.

"Yes, Belle will help us a little with your brother and we arranged to put these…" He said and pointed her brother's pumpers

"To their cupboard" He finished his sentence.

"What about you? Did you have fun tonight?" Snow asked

"Yes, actually we wanted to tell you something" Emma said and got serious

"Is it something bad?" Snow asked worrying

"No, no quite the opposite I suppose…" She said hesitating

"Killian and I are expecting a baby" Her words came out of her mouth. Suddenly, her parents faces changed. Bright smiles and tears ready to fall on their chicks showed up on their faces.

"Emma" They both said in unison and hugged their daughter.

"I am so happy for you" Snow said as the family gave each other a big hug.

"We have to tell the town, to arrange the nursery, yes what color we will choose for it? Pink?" She said

"No, blue" David disagreed

"Pink" Snow insisted

"Blue" David said.

"I think we will figure it out when I will have appointment with Dr. Whale next week" Emma just stopped an upcoming arguing again.

"Really, can he do that?" Killian winked

"Ah, yes babe and then week by week we will go for the ultrasound and then we can hear their heartbeat…" Emma said and saw Killian surprised.

"Oh, you have to learn a lot about babies in this world, Killian" She smiled

"Aye, I will and we will manage all things, together" He said caressing gently his wife's belly as Snow and Charming gave each other a loving look. And the truth was that this family could manage everything and one thing was for sure that they would do anything it had to be done to welcome their newest member properly.


End file.
